Running Into Your Soulmate
by Kelsicole2194
Summary: This is just a short Nalu oneshot one night based on swordbreaker's tumblr soulmate au artwork. (Sorry this is a short summary)


After her cellphone trilled for the fifth time, Lucy finally reached over and answered it.

"This had better be good," Lucy said in greeting to whoever dare awaken her with this phone call.

"Is that how you answer your best friend these days?" Levy McGarden responded in a cheery tone.

"It is when I'm awoken before at least 11:00 am on a Saturday Morning," Lucy chirped while sitting up in bed so that she could be more awake and focus on what Levy had to say.

"If I had waited until you normally wake up on the weekends, then you would've been late to the gathering I'm inviting you to and we all know how you hate to be late," Levy stated ignoring her best friends sleepy grumbling as she continued "Now get out of bed, get dressed, and meet me and everyone else at Fairy Tail for lunch today, okay?"

Lucy sat in bed for a minute thinking over her options, she could hang up the phone and lay in bed for the rest of the day and then regret it when she started to feel lonely around dinner time, or she could get out of bed; get ready and meet her friend (though they were more like family) at her favorite little café/bar for lunch and see how the day went from there. It didn't take Lucy long to decide which option was more appealing.

"Fine," Lucy said more awake now "I'll see you in a little over an hour."

Levy's laugh echoed over the line "Knew I could count on you Lu, See you soon."

With that the line went dead. Lucy looked over at her clock to see that it now read 10:45 am meaning she had a little under an hour to get ready, and get to Fairy Tail on time. Lucy proceeded to drag herself out of bed shower, dress, fix her hair, and finally add just a splash of makeup to her eyes. Looking at her mismatched eyes one green and one brown in the mirror Lucy was once again reminded that out of all of her friends she was the last one to find her soulmate. Erza and Jellal, Laxus and Mira, Evergreen and Elfman, Gray and Juvia, and the newest mated pair Gajeel and Levy. As Lucy sat their feeling sad about being the only one in her group who hadn't found their soulmate yet, her mother Layla's words about soulmates and came rushing back to her…

" _Soulmates, my dear, are a precious gift, and that is why everyone is born into the world with mismatched eyes; to remind us of the fact that there is someone out their whose soul matches ours to perfection, so never feel sad my darling because as long as you have your beautiful mismatched eyes remember you will always have someone out there waiting to love you."_

Lucy shook her head shaking herself out of the memory along with shaking off any lingering sadness before grabbing her keys, locking her apartment and beginning the fifteen minute trek to Fairy Tail.

The last few minutes of her walk to Fairy Tail Lucy really began to regret her choice of just a light sweater, skirt and boots combo. She should've grabbed a jacket or at least thrown some tights on under her skirt, but all that was forgotten when she spotted Levy walking just a little ways ahead of her

"Levy!" Lucy called out cheerfully stopping her blue haired friend in her tracks. Levy turned around at the sound of her name before smiling brightly at her best friend, waiting for her to catch up so they could finish the walk together.

"Hey Lu, cute outfit," Levy said in greeting once her blonde best friend, Lucy took a moment to take in Levy's cute high waisted shorts, tights, boots, and oversized sweater combo before she returned Levy's complement.

"Same to you Lev. Where's Gajeel?" Lucy asked before continuing "It's unusual to see one without the other these days." Lucy finished on a laugh.

Levy chuckled before saying "He invited his cousin to come out with us today, so he decided to show him how to get here."

Lucy smiled at Levy before she began to speak "Well, that was swee -,"

Lucy was suddenly cut of when she heard a loud shout of "Bastard!" come from the opposite direction of her and Levy. Lucy and Levy both stopped short to stare at the scene in front of them, Levy smiling when she noticed it was Gajeel and his cousin walking towards them to engrossed in their argument to notice the two girls who had stopped at the doors of Fairy Tail to wait for the two boys. While Levy watched Gajeel, Lucy was trying to subtly check out the male next to him starting with his vibrant pink locks, and working her way down. His face was turned to the side, but from what she could see he had a strong jaw and would have quite an attractive face if he ever stopped arguing with Gajeel. From there she noticed her had a white scaly printed scarf wrapped around his neck over a dark green sweater that hugged his toned chest and abs perfectly hiding nothing from the world, and then down to his jeans and converse. Lucy found that she was quite attracted to this new comer but reminded herself not to get her hopes up too high as she already had a soulmate out there waiting on her. That of course didn't stop her from curiously questioning Levy about the newcomer.

"Who is that with Gajeel?" Lucy questioned Levy

"That's Natsu, the cousin I was telling you about," Levy responded.

*Natsu POV*

As if surprised to hear his name, Natsu turned towards to two girls standing in front of Fairy Tail, and was suddenly struck with the odd sensation, almost like something was being pulled from his eye, but this odd sensation was accompanied by the sensation of something familiar taking its place, and that was when he realized it was the feeling everyone talked about when they had found their soulmates. When his vision cleared enough to see the pretty blonde in front him, he noticed that she looked just as dazed as he was by what just happened, but what really caught his eye were her pretty deep brown chocolate eyes. _"Guess that means my eyes are green,"_ Natsu thought to himself as he began to move towards the blonde when he silently heard her mumble

"No way" to herself. Then Natsu was standing directly in front of her looking once again into her beautiful deep chocolate brown eyes, with the tips of his converse touching the tips of her boots, both of them blushing from their proximity when Natsu finally spoke…

"Hello Soulmate!"


End file.
